Shedinja
/ |dexcekalos=113 |gen=Generation III |species=Shed Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Ghost |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=1.2 kg |imweight=2.6 lbs. |ability=Wonder Guard |body=05 |egg1=Mineral |color=Brown |evo= }} Shedinja (Japanese: ヌケニン Nukenin) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is born from the remains of Nincada when it evolves into Ninjask. Biology Behavior Shedinja is an evolutionary byproduct of Nincada's evolution; the discarded husk. This Pokémon is said to have originated from a discarded bug shell, which came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. Special abilities No matter how much a Shedinja is trained, its HP always stays at one as its special ability, Wonder Guard, allows it to take no damage, except from super effective moves. Game info Game locations |type= |rubysapphire=Evolve Nincada with extra slot in party |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Nincada with extra slot in party |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Nincada with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Nincada with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Nincada with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |type= |RSPinball=Evolve Ninjask |Trozei=Secret Storage 19 Endless Level 33 Forever Level 33 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Nincada |PMD2=Mt. Travail (1F-19F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Shedinja's hard body doesn't move - not even a twitch. In fact, its body appears to be merely a hollow shell. It is believed that this Pokémon will steal the spirit of anyone peering into its hollow body from its back. |sapphire=Shedinja is a peculiar Pokémon. It seems to appear unsought in a Poké Ball after a Nincada evolves. This bizarre Pokémon is entirely immobile - it doesn't even breathe. |emerald=A peculiar Pokémon that floats in air even though its wings remain completely still. The inside of its body is hollow and utterly dark. |firered=A most peculiar Pokémon that somehow appears in a Poké Ball when a Nincada evolves. |leafgreen=A most peculiar Pokémon that somehow appears in a Poké Ball when a Nincada evolves. |diamond=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. |pearl=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. |platinum=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. |heartgold=A strange Pokémon--it flies without moving its wings, has a hollow shell for a body, and does not breathe. |soulsilver=A strange Pokémon--it flies without moving its wings, has a hollow shell for a body, and does not breathe. |black=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. |white=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. |black 2=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. |white 2=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. |x=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. |y=A most peculiar Pokémon that somehow appears in a Poké Ball when a Nincada evolves. |or=Shedinja’s hard body doesn’t move—not even a twitch. In fact, its body appears to be merely a hollow shell. It is believed that this Pokémon will steal the spirit of anyone peering into its hollow body from its back. |as=Shedinja is a peculiar Pokémon. It seems to appear unsought in a Poké Ball after a Nincada evolves. This bizarre Pokémon is entirely immobile—it doesn’t even breathe.}} Sprites |rbysapspr = RS 292 front.png |emeraldspr = E 292 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 292 front.png |IIIback = ShedinjaBackSprite1.png |rbysapsprs = RSShinyShedinja.png |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyShedinja.gif |frlgsprs = RSShinyShedinja.png |IIIbacks = ShedinjaBackSprite2.png |dpspr = DP 292 front.png |ptspr = DP 292 front.png |hgssspr = DP 292 front.png |IVback = ShedinjaBackSprite3.png |dpsprs = DPPtShinyShedinja.png |ptsprs = DPPtShinyShedinja.png |hgsssprs = DPPtShinyShedinja.png |IVbacks = ShedinjaBackSprite4.png |bwspr = Shedinja BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Shedinja XY.gif |xysprs = 292Shedinja XY ShinySprite.gif |VIback = 292Shedinja XY BackSprite.gif |VIbacks = 292Shedinja XY ShinyBackSprite.gif }} Trivia *Despite having only one HP, Shedinja is able to learn Substitute though it always fails when used due to its HP. **Shedinja has the lowest HP of all Pokémon. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Shedinja. *Shedinja is the only Bug-type weak to Dark-type moves. *There are two ways to make a Shedinja faint without using super effective moves; one is where the player must send a Pokémon that has the ability Mold Breaker, or another Pokémon that has an ability that ignores all abilities. Also, a Pokémon can use a move like Worry Seed to change Shedinja's ability. *Weather like Sandstorm and Hail affects Shedinja, causing it to faint. *Shedinja has the lowest base stat total of all fully evolved Pokémon. *Shedinja is also the only fully evolved Pokémon who has a lower base stat total than its pre-evolved form. *It has the same attack as Ninjask. *Status ailments and recoil damage can hit through Wonder Guard, which causes Shedinja to faint. Etymology Its name is a portmanteau of the words "shed" and "ninja". Gallery 292Shedinja_AG_anime.png 292Shedinja_Dream.png 292Shedinja_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon